The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a system and method for controlling noise outputs of devices in response to ambient noise levels.
A computer system often includes devices such as hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, and fans that generate acoustic noise. The user of the computer system may perceive the noise generated by these devices as annoying or undesirable. Manufacturers of these devices have responded by creating quiet modes of operation for their devices that may be set by a user. A device may generate less acoustic noise in a quiet mode of operation, but it may not realize its optimal performance in this mode. A user may need to choose either a higher performance mode of operation, where a device generates a higher noise output, or a lower performance mode of operation, where a device generates a lower noise output.
The ambient noise conditions in the environment of a computer system may vary over time. Accordingly, a user""s perceived noise from a computer system may vary as well. The noise output generated by a device in a computer system may be considered loud under certain ambient noise conditions and quiet, or unnoticeable, in other ambient noise conditions. It would be inconvenient for the user to need to change a mode of operation of one or more devices in a computer system each time ambient noise conditions changed.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method for controlling noise outputs of devices in response to ambient noise levels.
One embodiment, accordingly, provides a computer system that includes a processor, a device, and a microphone. The microphone is configured to detect an ambient noise level. The processor is configured to cause a noise output of the device to be changed in response to the ambient noise level.
A principal advantage of this embodiment is that it allows a computer system to automatically select a mode of operation of one or more devices to generate a suitable noise output relative to an ambient noise level. The computer system may change the mode of operation in response to a change in an ambient noise level to maintain a suitable noise output of the one or more devices.